youtubers of ninjago
by Lila kay
Summary: Our favorite ninja as youtubers! They all meet up at vidcon and become friends. They try to keep the Internet safe, but when a new cyber bullying shows up they are in for a lot of trouble. See what happens when lines are crossed and friend ships are broken.
1. Chapter 1

(Cole's POV)

Wow! I can't believe it's already vidcon 2015! I can't wait till I see my YouTube friend Lloyd Garmadon, we've done so many collabs they basically take up my whole channel. My name is Cole Brookstone, the style of my videos are mostly gaming and sometimes vlogs. I might even see my YouTube crush, Nya Flamly.

I've met her in one of the collabs I did with her brother, Kai. He's OK it's not like I would do a million videos with him. He kind of has a temper, one time Nya was the camera person for us on a video and he was so bossy. Anyways I have to pack this year vidcon is in New Ninjago City. If you're not aware of what vidcon is it's basically is when a bunch of youtubers come together and meet their fans. I have over one million subscribers so I'm going.

(Kai's POV)

" OK guys I'll see you at vidcon!" I finish my video finally and give my sister the signal to cut. She cuts the video and says," finally now I can use the camera I'll be in my room if you need me. Oh and make sure you're packed and ready to leave for vidcon first thing in the morning." I'm Kai Flamly and I'm a youtuber, a famous youtuber to be exact. My video style is gaming, vlogging, and challenges. I do most challenges with my sister who is also a youtuber.

One time I did a collab with this guy Cole and he just kept looking at me weird. I will never do that again, on the other hand I do a lot of gaming videos with my friend Jay. Jay's also dating my sister which makes it awkward at times. I have to be overprotective my parents died so it's my job.I can't wait to get on the plane with Nya and I think Jay will go on the plane with us too.

(Lloyd's POV)

"You can meet me at vidcon bye I'll see you there!" I finish my video. Hi incase you don't know me I'm Lloyd Garmadon, I'm a youtuber and the styles of my videos are gaming, vlogs, challenges, and advice. My screen name is Little Lloyd, just in case you want to check that out. **( A\N do not visit that page because it does not exist.)** I can't wait to see all my friends I haven't seen them since last playlist live!

This year the head of YouTube decided that they will pick a youtuber for "video of the year". So basically you will make a video for the days of vidcon and on the last day everyone will vote on whose video they liked best. Whoever gets the most votes wins the tittle "video of the year". I'm determined to win!

I guess I better start packing because this year I get to go to New Ninjago City for vidcon. I'm going on a plane with Cole, my friend who is also a youtuber. I need to pack all my clothes, video games, and merchandise to sell to my fans.

(Zane's POV)

"And then you want to add six to twenty-one. Then get twenty-seven. If you have any questions about this math you can ask me tomorrow at vidcon"! I end my video with helpful information about vidcon. I am very excited to meet all my fans. I'm Zane Julian I do educational videos. From science to math I teach it all, though I'm only 18 I still rise high above all the averages.

Vidcon is when youtubers such as myself all meet in one location and associate with our fans. This year I'm going to win video of the year I just know it. I am personally excited to see my good friend Nya. She was my first subscriber and she commented on one of my videos that she has learned a lot from me. That made me so happy she also is a youtuber. I start to pack my stuff and then I go to sleep I have to get up early to catch my flight.

(Jay's POV)

"Omg! Omg! Omg! VIDCON! I can't wait!" I yell my mom. She starts to get annoyed with me. "Jay have you packed all your clothes yet?" She asks to shut me. "No mom I haven't packed yet." I say with an annoying tone. "Well you better get packing you leave for your flight first thing in the morning. Oh and remember to give me all your laundry when you get back." Typical mom.

In the morning s is driving me to the airport, this year vidcon is in New Ninjago City. I'm going on the plane with my friend Kai and my girlfriend AKA his sister, Nya. She is also a youtuber so is Kai. She is so awesome she does gaming videos with me. Oh btw you should know I do gaming, cooking, vloging, challenges, and pranks.

I once pulled a prank on Kai with Nya, it was so funny. I love Nya, but so does everyone else I have to be her security at vidcon and playlist live. A bunch of crazed fans try to flirt with her. There is this one guy and he has a crush on Nya, I think his name was Cole. He does YouTube too. I have to watch out for her just like Kai.

(Nya's POV)

I love vidcon! You get to meet all your fans and see other youtubers. I'm going with my brother, Kai and boyfriend, Jay. I love them. Jay helps me with everything pranks, editing my videos, and a lot more. I do prank videos, challenges, sometimes gaming, and makeup videos.

I start to pack because our flight leaves at four in the morning and we live an hour away from the airport. So we have to leave at like three. I finish packing and check on Kai. Though he is older than me I still act older. I'm always telling him what to do and things like that. After I check on him I go to my room and go to sleep.

 **A\N so that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed because writing this has been on my mind for so long. It might just be me, but who else feels like if they were real youtubers you would watch them. Anywho stay tuned until the next chapter until then peace out girl scout!**


	2. Chapter 2

(Zane's POV)

I wake up and get ready to leave to the airport. One I'm ready I go to see my father. He is still asleep, but so is most of the world it's 3:00 am. So instead of waking him up I just write a note and catch a cab. I hate cabs and especially this one. It takes about half an hour to get there. When I arrive at the airport i saw a group of fans, but I'm pretty sure only half of them knew who I was. The other half probably cheered because they saw the YouTube logo on my hoodie.

I as I look around I see not that many other youtubers. One pulls me a side and introduces himself," Hi I'm Lloyd. Are you a youtuber?" He asked. "Um… yes." I reply uneasily because he is whispering and is in a hoodie trying to be unnoticed. "Good. You know instead of coming through the crowd you can come through the back were all the other youtubers are. Follow me, do you have your YouTube tag? That's the only way to get in." I pull out my ID and he leads me to a door that says employees only. We enter and I immediately see Nya, Kai, and Jay.

In case I didn't mention Jay he's my friend too. We met through Nya and Kai. When I walk in they are the first to greet me, well Nya and Jay that is Kai looks like he's going to fall asleep. It's 4:00 when I get there so we barely have time to talk, they start to board. They have a whole plane for youtubers! I get the seat in front of them. The other two seats next to me were filled by the guy Lloyd I meat earlier and a person I recognize from YouTube, I think his name was Cole. Lloyd I'd the first one to talk,"so I saw you earlier, but I never got your name." He said to me. "My name is Zane Julian. You might recognize me from my educational videos." i say. I think my mom tried to make me watch one of your videos to help me with algebra. No offense, but your videos are kind of boring you should try doing pranks or gaming." He said. "Gaming? Pranks?" I say quite confused. "Yeah, gaming\video games ring a bell? Have you ever pulled a prank?" He said sympathetically. "No I have never taken part of any video games or pranks. You see I'm home schooled and always have been."

"You poor soul. Right when we get to the hotel I'm showing you how to play Mario kart." I think I made a new friend." Ehem.. Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Said Cole. "Oh right Cole this is Zane. He does "educational" videos and has never played a single video game!" I really can't believe Lloyd is still stuck on that. "Never played video games! We have our work cut out for us." He said to Lloyd looking at me astonished.

The flight lasted for about 2 more hours. That was filled with talking to Cole and Lloyd about… well everything. During the flight I felt someone kicking my seat. I turn around and see Jay then I remembered they were sitting behind me. Me and Lloyd had been laughing hard at something Cole said so then Jay said," what's so funny? Who are you sitting with? Are they cool?" He asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Yes they are most enjoyable people." Instead of saying that out loud I texted him that. Then ironically Lloyd asked,"so who's your group?" I'm confused on what "group" means, but I infer that he means who I hang out with, so I reply,"I tend to hang around Jay Walker from walkerpranks productions and Nya Flamly from Nyabug123." Cole nearly choked,"You know Nya Flamly!" he said really loud causing Jay to turn at the mention of his girlfriend. "What was that?" Jay said leaning over the seat to look at Cole. "Oh um… I..I..I'm just a really big fan." He managed to cough out." Well just so you know she has a boyfriend." Jay said sitting back down.

(Cole's POV)

So I woke up really early and got to the airport. I see Lloyd standing outside he sees me right before I go inside." Trust me you do not want to go in there, all youtubers are allowed the back way. As long as you have your ID." He said. I whip out my ID and follow him to the back, he opens the door and I see other youtubers. He then says," I have to go I've been asked to look for other youtubers." he just leaves me.

I find other friends, but then I see Nya. She looks great considering it's almost 4:00 in the morning. The whole time I kind of hover over her and this other guy. Then I see "the other guy" kiss her on the cheek and realize that's her boyfriend Jay. The only reason I know that's her boyfriend's name is because I watch all her videos including her boyfriend tag video.

They start to get us on the plane. Luckily I get seated next to Lloyd. There is this other kid there too. Him and Lloyd start to talk, feeling left out I say,"Ehem.. Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" I think Lloyd gets the hint so he said,"Oh right Cole this is Zane. He does "educational" videos and has never played a single video game!" my mind completely stops. Never playing a video game is like a bird never learning to fly… no even worse it's like never never eating cake!

Lloyd asks him who he hangs out with and the answer we get is awesome, he hangs out with Nya! And so I say,"You know Nya Flamly!" of course I say it super loud and a certain someone hears me. And no Nya didn't hear me she was too busy sleeping like an angel it was her Jay who leans over the seat just to inform me she has a boyfriend. Oh well I'll date her some day….

(Jay's POV)

I meet Kai and Nya at the airport. This one kid tells us to go through the back to avoid the crowds. We do as we're told and go through the back, when we open the door there are other youtubers, but most importantly there was a food bar! Not just any food bar, this food bar has breakfast! You don't know how good it tasted at like 4:00. I grab some food quickly and start to talk to Nya AKA my girlfriend…. Sorry that's just so awesome that she actually likes me.

It's about ten minutes till they start boarding and I notice this guy that starts to hover over me and Nya. I recognize him from his videos his name is Cole. I've seen that his fondness for Nya has grown though they've only met once. Then I see Zane walk in, Zane is a friend Nya introduced me to about a year ago since then we have been good friends. We talk for like two minutes and then they start boarding. I reserved seats for me, Nya, and Kai in the third row all next to each other. Nya is next to the window, I'm in the middle, and Kai is in the seat closest to the isle.

Nya is awake for awhile and we start to talk," Jay are you excited for vidcon?" She said, I reply with,"yeah, of course I am. Are you?" I say sort of concerned. "Well yes I'm excited, just worried about who will win video of the year. What if you win and I get jealous of you and start to ignore you or push you away. Or what if I win and it's the other way around?" She said in a worried voice. I can't believe she would ever think that would happen. I could never push her away and I could never imagine her pushing me away. I mean I've been jealous of her since I met her she so funny, talented, smart, and most of all she is confident, I could never make a first video with as much confidence as her. So I say,"Nya let me be honest with you I've been jealous of you since we started dating. Your amazing there is no doubt that you'll beat me, but no matter what I will always love you." I see a slight blush come to her cheeks and I blush too. "Thanks Jay, I really needed that and that's why I love you." She finishes as she kisses me on the cheek and starts to fall asleep.

A little bit more into the flight I hear Zane laughing with the kid we met this morning and Cole. To get Zane's attention I kick his seat and ask him a bunch of questions. He texts me the answers to the questions and all of a sudden I hear someone shout," you know Nya Flamly!" I knew it had to be Cole. So being that is MY GIRLFRIEND'S name I instinctively lean over the seat and say,"Well just so you know she has a boyfriend." As I start sitting back down, Nya starts to wake up. "Are we here yet?" She said half asleep. "Um nope we have another hour." I say falling asleep. I only slept for half an hour, but I wake up to find that I fell asleep on my girlfriend's shoulder. Wow that was embarrassing, but she didn't seem to mind.

(Nya's POV)

Me and Kai wake up….. Well I wake up. It took forever to get Kai up and make him get ready. We finally meet Jay outside the airport and before we go in the crowded doors this kid comes and directs us to the back. When we get there there are other youtubers. Kai immediately goes to sit down and starts to go to sleep. It's about 5 to 10 minutes till boarding and this guy Kai once did a collab with, Cole comes and starts hanging by me and Jay a little bit. Anyways then Zane walks in and we talk to him for a while, but then they start boarding. I can't believe it's been 10 minutes already!

Once we get on the plane I see that Zane, the kid we met earlier, and Cole are in front of us. I'm by the window, Jay is in the middle, and Kai is on the end. Kai immediately falls asleep me and Jay are awake. I asked him if he was excited about vidcon to break the silence, he replied with,"yeah, of course I am. Are you?" I answer that question with an uneasy voice, it's something I couldn't stop thinking about,"Well yes I'm excited, just worried about who will win video of the year. What if you win and I get jealous of you and start to ignore you or push you away. Or what if I win and it's the other way around?" I blurt out. "Nya let me be honest with you I've been jealous of you since we started dating. Your amazing there is no doubt that you'll beat me, but no matter what I will always love you." he said sympathetically. He's the best boyfriend ever! "Thanks." I say feeling tired, so I fall asleep for what seemed like hours.

When I wake up I ask if we're there yet he said," no we have about an hour." So I look out the window then I look over to check on Kai. Looks like he got up, but then I look to the side and see who went to sleep. Jay is so cute when he's asleep. He's asleep for like half an hour, but when he's asleep he has his head on my shoulder he's so cute. I have the best boyfriend ever! Well at least I think so, Kai let Jay ask me out, but not without a threat. He doesn't like the idea of me dating.

When Jay wakes up we start talking again and out of nowhere he says," Nya do you regret dating me?" I was shocked so I hold his hand when i say,"of course not, where would you ever get that idea?" I say looking up at him. "Well there are just so many other people way better that me and I wonder why you chose me." I hate how he looks down on himself. " I chose you because you are amazing! You can fix anything, you're smart, funny, handsome, and you love me." I finish. "Oh well I was just wondering." He smiled as he kissed my cheek. Then we here,"we'll be landing in New Ninjago City in five minutes." I can't wait!

(Lloyd's POV)

I get to the airport really early, so the employees ask me if I could direct all the other youtubers to the back where they have prepared a room for youtubers. I put all my bags down first and then stand outside to help all the others. I run into some youtubers, but only a few stood out to me. The first was Nya and Kai Flamly who I saw with Jay Walker, I don't know why they stood out to me, but they just did. Next it was Cole because he's my best friend. Last it was a kid named Zane he actually started a conversation with me.

After that they start boarding and I get seated in front of Nya, Jay, and Kai and next to Zane and Cole. I start to try to get to know Zane a little, he has never played a video game! I can't believe it, video games are life! So I tell him I'll play with him when we get to the hotel. I heard the board of YouTube has a hotel for only youtubers!

Me, Zane, and Cole talk for a while, but I start to wonder who he hangs out with. So I ask, turns out he knows Jay, Nya, and Kai. Cole is a psycho and likes Nya, but in a stalker way. Being he's completely obsessed he says frantically, "you know Nya Flamly!" Jay is dating Nya so he stands up and tells Cole off.

Cole is so much fun he always knows how to make someone laugh. In this case Zane, they were laughing so loud! It started to get annoying so I ignore it and then the captain says,"we'll be landing in five minutes." I can't wait to show Zane video games! Oh…. And vidcon too!

(Kai's POV)

My alarm goes off and I put it to snooze. It so early it's dark outside! I go back to sleep, or at least try because then Nya comes in and yells at me to get up and get ready because we're leaving in 10 minutes. I slowly get out of bed and rub my eyes. I pick out a shirt I got at playlist live, it has a golden play button on it. I throw on my pants and spike up my hair then me and Nya get a cab to the airport.

When we get there we see Jay waiting for us. We're about to go in then someone pulls us over. He tells us to go through the back to get away from the crowds. At first I don't recognize him, but then I realize that it's Lloyd. I did a few collabs with him in fact he's the one who introduced me to Cole. Right when we get there I sit down and try to go to sleep. It felt like 3 minutes before they start boarding. I get put in the end of the seats with Jay and Nya to my left. I fall asleep right away. I don't know when I woke up, but when I did Nya was asleep

I decide to go on my phone and plug in my headphones to listen to music. Jay is awake on his phone too, until he gets up, leans over the seat, and says something. Then he sits back down, as he does this Nya starts to wake up.

I stare back at my phone then I see that I'm connected to WiFi. I feel like I'm in heaven, I had no idea the plane had WiFi. I want to stay on this plane forever! Then I hear the captain say,"we'll be landing in five minutes." "B…b..but you have free WiFi." I think to myself. Oh well…

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a long time I've been busy with…. Um… stuff. Yeah stuff. Anywho it took a long time to finish this chapter because I was making it up as I go and I might not updated in awhile because I'm planning on updating my story Ninjago high. So you can go check that out. Oh and a special thank you to ninja pony for giving me the idea of having Zane play video games. You can see that in the next chapter, but until then peace out girl scout!**


	3. Chapter 3

(Kai's POV)

So we start to get off the plane and see Zane, but with him is Cole and that kid we saw earlier. It now is about 8:00 and is extremely dark for the morning. I just keep walking past Zane and Cole, but of course Nya and Jay want to talk to him and stuff. So they drag me over to them. "Hi Zane!" Nya said. "Oh Hi guys!" He said enthusiastically. Cole was just looking at me the whole time, giving me a sly look.

"Um… are you going to introduce us?" Cole said. "Oh sure, Cole Lloyd meet Nya, Ja-." He was interrupted by Jay who said," oh Hi I'm Jay from walkerpranks, and I'm Nya's boyfriend." He finished looking Cole in the eyes. "Um… ok." I said looking at him as if he were a psycho killer. "I'm Kai from Flamlyfun Productions and I'm Nya's brother." I said that mostly to Lloyd because I already met Cole. It had been kinda awkward at first, but as Cole and Lloyd started to talk more and open up I started to like them more.

We headed to baggage claim. I'm going to add that before we left Nya told me to put something that's going to stand out on my suitcase, but since when do I listen to her? So she finds her bag easily and so does Jay because he listened to my sister, but I have an extremely hard time finding my bag. I finally spot it a red suitcase with an orange handle. You'd be surprised how many people have the exact same one.

After that we catch a cab, but considering there are six of us we get two. There was a rush so I ended up getting pushed into a cab with Lloyd and Zane, but before I go into the cab I see Jay wedge himself between Cole and Nya. We're all going to the same hotel, it's only the best five star hotel in New Ninjago City that YouTube happened to rent for our stay.

We all go to the front counter to get our room keys. I'm on the 5th floor out of 8, Zane got 5th too, Jay and Cole both got 6th, Lloyd got 4th, while Nya got the 8th floor. I start to unpack my things, what I didn't realize was that there was a giant flat screen TV behind me and an Xbox with tons of games! Why can't vidcon last for years! And it has free WiFi! This is when I hear singing and listen. Then I realized that the person in the room next to me is Skylor from SkylorSounds. She does song covers and has an amazing voice. I really like her. I'm in heaven! By the time I'm done packing it's already 12:00! That took way longer than expected.

I get a text from Jay saying," hey whatcha doing?" I reply with, "I just finished unpacking how 'bout u?" it took him awhile to respond, "Cole invited me to his place since we're right across the hall from each other now we're playing GTA on his Xbox." I can't believe they are playing without me! So I wait a while before I say back, "sorry I was texting Nya, she was telling me how hot Cole is." I know, I know Nya and Jay are going to hate me, but it was really funny all I hear above me is stomping and a door slam, before he texts me, "what exactly did she say?" I can't believe he believed me! He must really not have trust in his and Nya's relationship. So I text back, " /)_. I was kidding! You want to get lunch with me and Nya at Chen's Noodle House?" he replied so fast," oh yeah I'll go, but first I have to apologize to Cole." I was laughing so hard I love messing with him.

(Lloyd's POV)

I'm in my room unpacking then I get a text from Jay inviting me to lunch with him, Kai, and Nya. Before I respond I finish packing. Then I say,"sure sounds fun!" Then I text Zane inviting him. He decided to come along too. Jay texted me telling me they weren't leaving till 12:30. It was only like 12:00, so I still had time. I start looking through the game. This place has everything! Every single GTA, Minecraft, plants V.S zombies, and my favorite Mario kart! That reminds me I should go get Zane so I can teach him how to play.

I go to the elevator and go to the 5th floor. I find his room and knock. "Who is it?" I hear him yell. "It's Lloyd, I'm gonna teach you how to play video games remember." He comes out, but as he was opening the door I saw some of his room. It's way cooler than mine, he has giant speakers and a huge bed. I'm still in shock when he says,"um Lloyd are you ok?" He looked concerned. "Oh yeah I'm OK I.. Just…" I trailed off. "So should we get going?" He said as he walked towards the elevator. I Followed.

When we got to my room I already had it pulled up. He was confused at first, but picked it up pretty fast. It all had been practice until I said he should do a race with me. He got 1st place! We had only been practicing for like 20 minutes! I got 2nd (-_-). Then I got a text from Jay saying,"we're leaving meet us there." I tell Zane and we start to leave, but then he says,"oh wait I forgot to tell Cole to leave too. He said to tell him when we are leaving. It took me a second to process what he said,"oh OK text him while I call a cab." I say leaning against the lobby wall.

Cole comes down and as we walk out the doors he says,"Thanks for inv-" he was interrupted by the crowd of fans outside. We practically run inside, but Cole gets pulled back. "Help me! They're trying to cut my hair!" We pull him back into the hotel with us safe from the crazed fans. We had to ask a security guard to escort us out.

When we got there we saw Kai, Nya, and Jay outside waiting. "Hi gu-" was all I got out before we were attacked by fans.

(Nya's POV)

I get to my room. It's on the top floor! I have a balcony that overlooks the whole city! It's beautiful. I look in my room and see a giant TV with an Xbox and tons of games. I'll have you know I prioritize most of the time, but right now was not one of those times. I immediately put Minecraft in and play for a long time. When I decide to take a break I look at the clock and see it's 11:00! I unpack my stuff and that takes about an hour.

I text Kai at like 11:50 asking him if he wants to go to lunch. He said yeah and we'll go at 12:30. I'm fine with that because that means I can go back to my game!

When 12:30 comes I head to the lobby to wait for Kai. He comes down with Jay. I look at him and then Jay. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I invited Jay." I mean that's fine I'm happy Jay is coming, I was just surprised to see him. I thought it was just going to be Kai and I. We go around back to escape the crowds.

We get in the cab and go to the restaurant. When we get there before we go in Jay said that Lloyd's coming too. "OK the more the merrier." I think to myself. We wait until the cab with Lloyd pulls up and I see him get out, but then I see Zane and Cole! I look at the others. "I invited Zane and he invited Cole. So I guess now we're all here." Lloyd said

My eye twitched. I was mentally screaming. I thought it was going to be me and my brother! It's OK I guess the only thing I didn't like was being the only girl. They got out and then a bunch of fans attacked us!

(Jay's POV)

After meeting Cole and Lloyd and getting our bags we get two cabs. There was a rush to get on so instead of Cole, Lloyd, and Zane in one Cole pushed himself in the car with me and Nya. I literally climbed over both of them just so I could sit between them.

Once we get to the hotel we get checked in. We all cram ourselves into the elevator. Lloyd was the first to get out on the 4th floor, then Zane and Kai get out at the 5th floor. That leaves me, Nya, and Cole. Then Cole says,"So what floor are you on Nya?" I shot him the dirtiest look ever. Why does he want to know? Creep.

"Umm… I'm on the 8th floor." She said so I reply with a sweet look on my face, "That's the top right?" she looks up from what she's reading, "yeah it must have a really good view." She said. Then we get to the 6th floor I give Nya a kiss on the cheek and see Cole's face darken. We walk down the hall and it's silent until Cole says, "Sorry if I had been a little rude earlier. And just so you know I think you're really lucky to have Nya."

I look up at him and say, "Yeah she's the best, but Kai can get annoying sometimes. He only lets specific people date her. And sorry if I had been rude too." By the time I finish we're at our doors. We go into our rooms and haven't even closed the door and we see a giant TV with video games! We both go out into the hall and look at each other with shocked faces. "You wanna come over to my room and play video games!" He said. Of course I say yes!

We look at all the games and decide to Cole gets up to use the bathroom so I decided to text Kai. I say, "hey whatcha doing?" then he said, "I just finished unpacking how 'bout u?" wow I still haven't unpacked! I tell him, "Cole invited me to his place since we're right across the hall from each other now we're playing GTA on his Xbox." Then Cole comes back. "Who you texting?" He said trying to look at my phone. "Just Kai." I said letting it roll of my tongue. Kai takes awhile to respond, but when he did his text said, "sorry I was texting Nya, she was telling me how hot Cole is." I lost it! I totally went off on Cole. I was yelling then I shoved him, stomped out, and slammed his door. I'm curious to know what exactly she said so I ask Kai and he said, "/)_. I was kidding! You want to get lunch with me and Nya at Chen's Noodle House?" OH MY NOODLES! He was kidding! I need to apologize to Cole!

I go knock on his door he answers it really confused, "What was that about!?" Oh sorry Kai was messing with me, but that doesn't matter. "Sorry I really freaked out. I think I'm going to unpack my stuff now." I said. "Oh it's OK I think I'll unpack too bye." He closed the door.

I unpack my stuff, but at the bottom of the suitcase I find a note that says, "Jay I remembered to pack you clean underwear love, mom." Face palmed myself. Anyway by then it's time to go eat with Nya and Kai oh and I invited Lloyd too.

I go down and they're waiting for me. We get in a cab and go to the restaurant and wait outside for Lloyd. A cab pulls up and he's not the only one to get out so does Zane and Cole. Then we get attacked by fans!

(Cole's POV)

I met Nya! Oh and her brother and boyfriend. Their names are Kai and Jay. I don't think Jay likes me because he knows I like Nya.

After that we get our bags and stuff and get two cabs. I guess Kai, Nya, and Jay were going to go in one, but I wanted to go with Nya. So I pushed in and Kai got pushed out. Jay literally climbed over me to sit in between me and Nya.

When we got to the hotel we got out room keys. I have the 6th floor along with Jay. In the elevator Lloyd got out at the 4th floor, Kai and Zane got off at the 5th floor which leaves me, Jay, and Nya . It was kinda quiet so I decided to break the ice and ask Nya what floor she got. "Umm… I'm on the 8th floor." She said, Jay looked at me soooooo weird like he was going to kill me.

Then he said, "That's the top right?" I'm just thinking really "that's the top" no derp it's the top! Then we get to the 6th floor and he gives her a kiss on the cheek. I know he did that on purpose, so I get mad! My face goes from happy to mad, sad, and depressed at the same time.

Then I snap myself out of it. I have to accept the fact that she has a boyfriend and that is Jay. So I apologize as we walk down the hall. He said it was fine and he apologized too. I told him he's lucky to have Nya, he agreed, but said Kai can be a pain sometimes.

We get to our doors and I see a giant TV and xbox there! I invited him over and we started to play GTA. Then I realize I haven't gone to the bathroom in almost 5 hours so that's what I go do. When I come back I see Jay on his phone.

"Who you texting?" I said, "Just Kai." He said. He continued to text so I just keep playing. Then out of nowhere he just smacks me, screams, and stomps out. I'm really confused.

I few minutes later he comes and knocks on my door. Still confused I say, "What was that about!?" he replied with, "Sorry I really freaked out. I think I'm going to unpack my stuff now." um OK I thought. So I said, "Oh it's OK I think I'll unpack too bye." still confused I close the door.

I start to unpack my stuff. Then I get a text from Zane asking if I wanted to get lunch with them. Of course I want to with them! Who could pass up food?

So I meet them downstairs and we get a cab. We see Nya, Jay, and Kai waiting outside. As soon as we get out all I hear is screaming and yelling from fans.

(Zane's POV)

We get to the hotel and I get my room key and turns out I'm on the 5th floor. When I get to my hotel room I unpack. I got a text from Lloyd asking if I wanted to go eat with them at Chen's Noodle I fall asleep on the softest bed ever!

I wake up to a knock on my door. I yell, "who is it?" then I hear Lloyd's voice say, "It's Lloyd, I'm gonna teach you how to play video games remember." oh yeah I forgot so I get out of bed and go out the door.

When we get to his room he has it pulled up all ready. He teaches me the basics and we play our first race. I won first place!

He looked really surprised. After that we leave down stairs, but have to wait for Cole because I invited him too. We all get in the cab and go there.

When we get out we are immediately attacked by fans!

 **A\N Sorry I've been making the last POV short it's just hard to write it all. So I was thinking about what if I wrote shorter chapters? If I wrote shorter chapters I would update faster, but if I did longer chapters I would put them up as soon as I could, but that would be like weekly. So leave a review on what you think shorter but faster or longer and not as often . Peace out Girl Scout!**


	4. Chapter 4

(Lloyd's POV)

We had to have security from the restaurant to come help us! It was crazy, but I still love all my fans even if one tried to cut a piece of my hair off.

We go in and Kai immediately recognized someone and he totally started to drool. I look a little closer and see that it's Skylor from Skylorsounds. "Let's stay focused, right Kai." I whisper to him trying to remind him that he is here to be with his friends not girls….well Nya, but that's his sister...so. "Oh yeah focus right." He said not even looking away.

I tap on Jay's shoulder and point to Kai. He facepalms and slaps Kai, but it's no use. He only looks up for one second then goes back to staring. Eventually she noticed Kai and blushed.

The only other person I knew that could help was Nya. I tapped her shoulder and brought it to her attention, she understood. Carefully she reached across the table where Kai was and knocked over his drink. "Oh Kai I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to spill that." I couldn't help but laugh!

Kai immediately looks up, his eyes were so wide! "Nya!" She starts to laugh along with everyone else. After that amazing lunch Jay asks what we want to do next. "I want to go to a candy store! I hear that New Ninjago City has the best candy stores!" They all look at me like I'm a 5 year old. But who can blame me? Candy is awesome!

"I want to go to the place vidcon is going to be to see if we see anyone we know there." Cole said, "Oh well I guess we can do that instead." I say trying to sound cool, but I really failed.

We get in a cab and drive there **(A\N don't ask me where they're going I have no Idea).** Once we get there I see the head of YouTube! Right then all of our phones go off at the same time. It's a text from YouTube saying we all were supposed to meet there at once. I guess that's kinda convenient considering we were already there. We go in and there are a bunch of other Youtubers there sitting at tables all around the room.

When everyone arrived makes an announcement that not only are they doing video of the year, but also are doing different categories such as gaming, volgggers, beauty, and learning. I can't wait I'm going to win hamming for sure.

We all were ready to leave when he said, "wait I forgot to mention that we have the ones who will be in the different categories. For gaming we have.."

 **A\N And you'll have to read the next chapter to find out! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time and sorry for the short chapter. It's been busy with Christmas coming so soon. Well I guess it really depends on when you're reading this….. Today is Christmas eve… Um OK…. Until next time peace out Girl Scout!**


	5. Chapter 5

Cole's POV

We're in a huge room with a bunch of other YouTubers all waiting for to announce the nominees for the YouTuber categories. "So for gaming the nominees are Flamlyfun productions (Kai), Walkerpranks (Jay), Cole Bro. (Cole), Little Lloyd (Lloyd), and last, but not least Dareth Studios (Dareth)." I can't believe I'm a nominee for gaming! Actually yes I can, not brag or anything, but I'm a pretty good gamer. I really can't believe Dareth is part of it too, he's terrible at gaming, but still managed to have more subscribers than me.

"Now for beauty." he continued "We have Gabi Gorgeous, stylish Sora, Nya F. (Nya), and Pretty Pixal (Pixal). Our next category is pranks! We once again have Flamlyfun Productions, WalkerPranks, Nya F., Cole Bro., Little Lloyd, and Pranks Academy. Our last category is academics. We have Zane Julin, Learning with Lorie, and once again Pretty Pixal!" I looked around the room and saw the crushed faces of everyone who didn't get nominated for anything. Ok maybe I was exaggerating, they were all fine, but I didn't like some of them so I wished they would've looked hurt.

"Congratulations to all who were nominated! And for the rest of you there's always next year to look forward to! Ok we have to finish setting up for tomorrow so not to be harsh sounding, but you all need to leave." I was kinda happy when he said that because I was starting to get glairs from the people who didn't get nominated for anything.

When we got out we were going to leave back to the hotel, but one of us was missing there were only five of us instead of six Zane wasn't with us. We all look around frantically for him all of us were thinking one of the jealous people took him to beat up, but that's when Kai found him with none other than that girl Pixal from Pretty Pixal. Instead of telling Zane we're leaving he invites us all to spy on him. "So you like to do learning videos?" he asked "Yeah a lot of people think I'm weird because I like to do makeup videos and learning videos." she replied. "Well I think that's pretty cool." He would say back. I think that was an attempt to flirt. Well I said ATTEMPT.

That's when a car pulled up and Pixal said, "Oh that's my ride. I have to go,but here's my number incase you want to call me later." she said handing him a small piece of paper. My jaw dropped! How was he able to get a girl's number, but I can't seem to get up enough courage to actually talk to Nya. I mean we've said a few words back and forth, but not an actual conversation. What am I saying she's Jay's girlfriend, and I'm his friend I can't just do something as low as that.

My train of thought was knocked of the track when Kai said, "Wow! Smooth Zane." he turned to face us, startled he said, "How long have you been standing there?!" We all exchanged glances before Jay said, "Long enough to know you got her number." Zane put his hand in his pocket feeling the piece of paper. "Well I guess I did." he smiled. We all laughed and headed into the cabs.

We got to the hotel and went our separate ways. I was surprisingly tired, it was only five o'clock. I couldn't keep my mind off Nya. Her chocolate brown eyes going through my mind. Her bright red lips. Rosie cheeks… It was too much to think about right now. Despite being tired I got out of bed and decided to play video games to get mind off things. I think I fell asleep playing video games because I awoke to a knock at the door.

 **A\N usually I would start of by saying "sorry for the late update" or "sorry for the short chapter" but I'm not doing that because I've noticed that pattern in my other stories. It must get pretty annoying. It currently is 1:17 AM but I really got "inspired" as I would say, but I seriously got the urge to write after reading "Another World's Dimension" by: Halz1320. I'm really tired so until Next time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


	6. Chapter 6

(Skylor's POV)

I was at Chen's Noodles with my friends when all of a sudden this group of people walk in. I recognized them from YouTube. Lloyd, Cole, Nya, Jay, and Kai. I saw Kai starting to look over here, so of course I look away. I Mean I didn't want him to think I was a stalker or physico just staring at them.

Oh I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Skylor Chen. I am 18 years old and I have my own YouTube channel called SkylorSounds. I do a lot of covers for the songs I like.

I was about to go and look right back at them, but out of the corner of my eye I still see Kai staring. Then he stopped looking over at us when his friend, Lloyd whispered something to him, but of course he went right back to staring.

I tried to ignore it and talk with my friends, but I just couldn't shake the feeling he was watching me. Wow now that I think about it that's way creepier than I thought. I start to look over, but then Nya reaches across the table and spills his drink all over him. I can't help but laugh. My friends all look at me like I'm crazy, probably because I'm laughing at something they didn't see. So to them I was laughing out of nowhere.

They eventually leave and that's when I get a text from the YouTube saying all YouTubers need to come to the place Vidcon is going to be held. So I leave my friends and get going. When I get there I found a table with an open seat so I sit there. It just so happens that the seat is right in front of the table Kai is sitting at.

The head of YouTube, stands up on the stage and says, "Not only will we be doing video of the year, but we will be doing different categories such as gaming, vlogging, beauty, and learning." After that everyone was ready to leave, but then he said, "Oh and I forgot to announce who will be in the categories." This got everyone's attention so they sat back down.

"For gaming we have Flamlyfun productions (Kai), Walkerpranks (Jay), Cole Bro. (Cole), Little Lloyd (Lloyd), and last, but not least Dareth Studios (Dareth)." How did Dareth make it? whatever I don't do gaming so there's no way I could've made it in that one.

"Now for beauty." he continued "We have Gabi Gorgeous, stylish Sora, Nya F. (Nya), and Pretty Pixal (Pixal). Our next category is pranks! We once again have Flamlyfun Productions, WalkerPranks, Nya F., Cole Bro., Little Lloyd, and Pranks Academy. Our last category is academics. We have Zane Julien, Learning with Lorie, and once again Pretty Pixal!" What!? They did learning and not music?! I didn't make any of those!

I guess all I can really do is be happy for the people who did make it….Right?

(? POV)

I didn't get nominated and I'm a better YouTuber than any of them! And the ones who were nominated twice are all horrible! Once I got to my hotel room I cried my eyes out. Then the tears turned into anger and the question why. Why were they nominated and not me? Why are they so special? Why do I want to hurt all of them? Why am I jealous?

I can only think about one thing… so I get out my laptop. I Googled them and found out most of the people that were nominated twice are friends. I decide to pick them off one by one. Starting with Jay and Nya. I hack into Jay's account. I really thought the password would be harder, but I simply typed in 1234 and it unlocked.

I go to one of Nya's Videos still on his account and leave a comment saying, "Wow you managed another bad video. I don't know what's worst this video or having to be your boyfriend." and post. Ok now it's done Nya will be heartbroken, Kai will be mad, and Jay will be confused. Now for the others….

 **A\N well didn't I say there would be a cyberbully? So that's my first chapter of 2016! Happy new year everyone! Wow Kai is going to be really mad at Jay! So leave a review on whose POV I should do next… But until next time Peace out girl scout!**


	7. Chapter 7

(Kai's POV)

After a crazy afternoon of getting nominated and staring at Skylor I went back to my hotel room. I was just laying in bed playing video games then I heard a knock on the door. I go to check who it was and see it was Nya. Her eyes were all puffy like she had been crying… a lot. "What's wrong?" I say letting her in and leading her to sit down. "I...it.." she sniffles and starts crying again. I just look at her confused. What on earth could be making her cry so much? Then she pulls out her phone and shows me a comment on her newest video. "Wow you managed another bad video. I don't know what's worst this video or having to be your boyfriend." I just looked at it. "What's wrong? You never used to react to a hate comment." She just looked at me. What is she seeing that I'm not? Then I read it again. "Or having to be your boyfriend." That phrase just stuck in my head.

"Why that little blue loving…" I look back at Nya who was waiting for me to finish. "...Bad person. Yup...bad person…" I grabbed Nya's phone and made a bee-line for Jay's room. I pounded my fist on the door and heard a yawn coming from the other side. "What do you want Kai… Don't you know it's like 8:30?" he said as he opened the door. I barged right in and pinned him to the wall. "You listen to me Walker! Do you really expect to leave horrible comments on my sister's stuff and have me do nothing about it!" I finished spitting a little, but I didn't care. "Kai I don't know what you're talking about! I would never leave horrible comments on her videos!"

I threw him onto his bed. "Then explain to me what this is?!" I said shoving Nya's phone into his face. After he read it he looked horrified! "I didn't write that! Kai you have to believe me!" he begged. I just looked down at him pathetically. "If you didn't write it then who did?!" I asked not believing a word he said. "Look it was written from your account!" I said pointing at the user. "STOP IT! Nya yelled from the doorway. I honestly had no idea she was there.

"If Jay said he didn't write it then he didn't write it!" she said glaring at me. "Accounts get hacked all the time." she said going over to the computer. "But they can easily can be tracked." she said as Jay just sighed in relief. She started to go through some computer stuff you know like codes and numbers, but suddenly stopped. "It couldn't be retraced that means your account wasn't hacked…" she said with a hurt look in her eyes. Then she just ran out crying. "So where were we?" I said moving closer cracking my knuckles.

Cole came in just as I was about to beat up Jay. "What's happening? I just heard screaming and crying coming down the hall." I look at Jay who was practically shaking. I explained everything to Cole from my point of view then Jay did from his point of view. I swear if YouTube doesn't end up working for Cole then he should be a councillor. Cole said that whoever "hacked Jay's account" could have put up a virus covering their tracks. Me and Nya were still pretty convinced he wrote it, but he still tried to prove it wasn't him. I will allow Nya and Jay to hang out, but not on a date and not without me. I don't even think she still wants to hang out with him.

She texted me and without her knowing I added Jay to a group text. "Kai I'm still really upset can you help?" she said. Then out of nowhere my phone shuts down and I freak out. When it turns back on I go back to the text she said, "Wow Kai I'm glad I have you to help me and a brother to count on." I was confused so I when up to the top and saw I supposable put, "No you useless little brat you can figure out your own problems!" I couldn't believe it! I was just hacked….

 **A\N Who could the hacker be? Maybe it's Garmadon. Maybe it's Pythor. Who knows maybe I made an OC. Oh and to Hilteacher I try to update as soon as I can, but I think I'm going to be updating each story once a week, so if you think about it I'm really updating twice a week it's just two different stories. and I'm really sorry for the late update. So I guess until next time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


	8. Chapter 8

(Jay's POV)

I really can't believe what just happened! One minute I'm in my dream waiting for The Candy King to knight me then Kai is pinning me up against the wall spitting threats at me. And now nobody believes me when I say I was hacked. Some trip this is turning out to be…. But I can still turn things around right?

Kai invites me to a group chat with him and Nya. I don't think she knows though 'cause she said, "Kai I'm still really upset can u help?" What happened next shocked me the most. He replied by saying, "No you useless little brat you can figure out your own problems!" Wow! Did he really just say that!? I can't believe him! First he's threatening to beat me up for something I didn't do, but now he's saying that to his sister!

All I really need to do is get a good night's rest then I'll sort this out in the morning. So that's what I did. When I awoke in the morning I checked my phone. I had three texts from Lloyd

Lloyd: R U up?

Lloyd: What happened between you, Kai, and Nya?

Lloyd: They won't reply to me

Me: I'll explain over breakfast meet me downstairs

Lloyd: ok

I put on some clothes and went downstairs trying to avoid Kai and Nya at all costs. I got downstairs and saw Lloyd already with breakfast. "Ok tell me everything!" he said with a mouthful of eggs. After I told him everything he just sat there. Bacon literally half way in his mouth, not a single word just sat there and stared at me. "So any thoughts?" I said breaking the silence. He finished the bacon before saying, "Well I can see why none of you are talking." he said with no support in his voice at all. "Wait! Who's side are you on?" I said

"Well I can see why you all would be upset, but I don't know who to believe. For all I know you could be lying." He said pointing his fork at my face. "Well I'm not!" I said hitting his fork with mine. "Anyways are you excited for vidcon?" he said. I almost forgot! "What time is Vidcon!" I yelled at his face. "Well I'm gonna leave right now 'cause it starts in like 30 minutes and I still have to set up my booth." he said while standing up and leaving.

I can't believe it! I still have to get my camera, comb my hair, and actually get there! I ran to the elevator in a rush (A\N cue slow elevator music). When it opened guess who just so happened to be standing there. I ran right into Nya, knocking her on the ground. The box of autographs in her hands fell and they went everywhere! "Sorry Nya!" I said helping her up. She simply remained silent, picked up her autographs, and went into the elevator. You know what's weird though why was she on the 6th floor if her room is on the 8th floor? I didn't have time to think about it because I had to get all my stuff together.

Once I got my stuff I went down stairs and caught a cab. I got there and saw a crowd outside. I pushed through the crowd and went inside. I set up my booth where I would be selling autographs, buttons, and a book I wrote.

But there was a special place where you sell autographs. It's one long table where you and other youtubers sit and hand them out. Since I got there late there was only one spot….by Nya.

So I put my stuff down and sat next to her. A few people came by, but that was all, the rest of the time we sat in complete silence. I decided to break the silence by saying, "So are you busy today?" she looked over for one second before looking at the ground. "Well today I was going to go to the beach to vlog, but you can come along I guess…." her voice trailed off. I knew she didn't want to invite me, but I could tell she still half believed I didn't do leave the comment. "Oh yeah that'd be fun. Maybe I'll vlog too."

After that conversation thing started to get better. Then one fan came over to our table that really stood out to me. "Hi." I said, "And who should I make this out too." I finished, "Oh just another youtuber…"

 **A\N Who could this "Other Youtuber" be? I'll stop being so mean and you'll find out in the next chapter! I really don't know who's point of view to do next so please leave a review telling me who should be next. But until next time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


	9. Chapter 9

(Nya's POV)

I was at the autograph table when of course Jay has to come and sit by me. When he does we talk for a while and I think we made things a little better and less awkward, but then this one fan came over… or so I thought they were a fan. "Hi, who should I make this out to?" Jay said. They waited a moment before saying, "Oh…Just another youtuber…" I was really surprised because I had never seen, nor heard of them. "Oh what's your channel called?" I said budding into their conversation. "Well, you see the channel I worked on has been taken down by my co-host of the show…. So the name is long forgotten…. but if you insisted I used to be a part of the, "Abbie and Blake show". I was Abbie…" she said her voice trailing off again.

"Wow! I remember watching that when I was little! It had been the best YouTube channel for years! Then….My friends and I came along…"Jay said not really finishing 'cause we all knew where he was going with that. I nudged him softly to finish the autograph so this person "Abbie" could leave. "Oh right! so I guess I'll make this out to Abbie…" he said wondering if he got it right. "Well…If you must." she said looking off into the distance. She is really starting to scare me. "Ok so yeah…Here's your autograph…Bye!" He said hurrying her along because he could see I was uncomfortable.

"Thanks." I said sheepishly when she leaves. After about an hour more of selling autographs I ran out, and Jay only had like four left. So we decided to go back to our stands, luckily our stands were right next to each other, so we could still talk. Right when I opened up shop this group forms around my table. "Hey! I was here first!" someone would say. "NO! I was!" someone else would say. It was getting really out of hand when Kai came over with a whistle. "EVERYONE FORM A LINE! NOW!" he yelled right after he blew his whistle. Everyone imminently got in a line. "Ok, so what would you like?" I repeated a million times before the line was finally over. I look over to Jay who is handing out his last T-shirt.

"Hey, I'm gonna pack up now to go to the beach. You still coming?" I said putting the last of my stuff into a box I had with me. "Oh, yeah! Wait for me!" I heard him yell. He grabbed the rest of his stuff and ran to hold the door for me. I still think he's trying to prove he didn't leave the comment, and I think it's working…

We grab a taxi to the beach and pull out our cameras. The only thing I didn't like about it was the whole time we were vloging; we had to carry around the boxes. We had walked most of the beach when we decided to end our videos. We just sat on the sand, with the perfect sunset painting the sky. "Hey, do you still think I left that comment?" he said looking down at me. "No, it's just if you didn't leave it I want to know who did." I said

"Look maybe we could go back to the hotel and go deeper into DE-coding it. Then we'll find out who did it!" He said jumping up and grabbing my wrist, pulling me over to another cab. When we got back to the hotel we went to his room and went online. We went layer after layer of codes and nothing! Until we found a hacking code leading to none other than Abbie Hunter's account. "I knew she was up to something!" I said patting myself on the back for it. "Oh and I bet that's who hacked Kai's phone too!" Jay said finally catching on. Then Kai came through the door all of a sudden. "Nya what did I say about hanging around him alone!"…

 **A\N Wow Thanks a lot Kai! Just kidding! What will happen? What will they do about Abbie? Sorry to everyone who though the hacker was going to be a Ninjago villain. I just thought I should make it original, but don't worry Garmadon and one other mysterious villain will be in this. Ha Ha Ha now you have to wait to find out who that is! I really have nothing else to say other than thx to everyone who reviews my stories! It really means a lot to me! And with that Until Next Time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


	10. Chapter 10

(Kai's POV)

I hadn't seen Nya all day since vidcon, but then I got the notification that Nya F. Just uploaded a video. I watched it and in the back around I saw Jay. WHAT DID I TELL HER! I said to stay away from him! She never listens to me. It was dark outside so I knew they weren't still at the beach. So I go to Nya's room and knock on the door. "Hey, Nya you in there?" I yelled. No answer.

So then I went to check Jay's room. I was so ticked off I didn't even bother to knock. I went right in and there they were, sitting by the computer. "Nya what did I say about hanging around him alone!" I yelled. "Look Kai he didn't do it and I can prove it!" Nya yelled with excitement. "OK prove it." I said walking over to the computer. "We looked through more codes and found that "Abbie Hunter" hacked me and probably hacked you too." Jay said.

"Who the heck is " Abbie Hunter" and what does she have against us?" I said, but immediately wished I hadn't because then Jay went on and on about how they met this girl at vidcon and how she is probably jealous that we got nominated and she didn't. "Well what are we gonna do about it?" I said mentality planning revenge. "Well we can report her and then we ask her about it if we see her at vidcon tomorrow." Nya suggested. She's no fun, I wanted to take more extreme measures, but whatever.

Me and Nya went to our rooms. When I got there I noticed how stuffy it was in there, so I went outside. I stood on my balcony over looking the city when a voice startled me. "Beautiful isn't it?" I look to my right to see Skylor. "Yeah it's pretty cool...I guess. So how was vidcon today?" I asked trying to start a conversation. "It was cool how about you?" She replied "o..oh y..y..yeah it w..was fun." I said stumbling over my words.

"ok so I'm gonna go inside…" she said turning to leave, but before she could go in the door I told myself it's now or never. "Skylor are you free tomorrow?" I asked turned around, "After vidcon yeah. Why?" She said waiting for a response. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go do something tomorrow?" I started blushing maddly. "Yeah that'd be fun." She said turning and walking inside. "Yes!" I whispered as soon as she left, but then a dark shadow came out of nowhere. "Hm..it be a shame if something were to happen before the date…." They whispered before I saw darkness.

 **A\N That was the chapter! Sorry it was so short and I haven't updated in a while, I was working on my other story "Rain". I hope you guys liked that I added a little bit of Kailor (KaiXSkylor). And I'm really sorry that I just now noticed I just did kai's POV in my other story. Sorry I'll do someone else next. Nothing left to do now, but say….Until Next Time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


	11. Chapter 11

( ?'s POV)

I followed Kai's cab back to this hotel and watched him go inside. I was about to grab him a while he was at a door which I thought was his door, but ran in and started yelling. I stayed in my hiding spot and waited until he came out so I could grab him and kidnap him. I waited and waited and waited until I fell asleep, but I awoke to the sound of a door closing. Then I realized it was Kai's door. "Shoot." I whispered to myself. I'm supposed to be on a mission!

I couldn't get in the room without getting caught so I sneak out to the balcony. I see he's out there with someone else so I wait. I overheard their conversation and found out she is my boss's rival youtuber and that her and Kai are going on a date. "She'll be the next to go." I thought to myself. I really don't like this job… but I have no other choice….she will hurt me if I speak up..

When she left I slightly crept out, so while he was distracted by his "victory" I went out. "Hm..it be a shame if something were to happen before the date..."

I said deviously. I didn't want him to have a fighting chance so I knock him out right away.

"Yes! My boss is gonna be so happy!" I said out loud, but I made sure to be quite so the girl wouldn't hear me. I pressed a special button on my shoes making springs come out of them so I could jump off the balcony. **(A\N what are thoooosssee! Leave a review if you get it XD)**

I ran back to the hideout (A secret cave on the New Ninjago City Beach) I came in. "So did you get him?" A voice said from the corner of the dark, wet cave. "Yeah, boss I got the guy. Now can I have my pay?" I said putting a bag in front of her. "Now, now don't be hasty. You'll get your pay soon enough. I just need one more favor…." She said picking up the bag.

"And what might that be?" I said helping her get Kai out of the bag. "Well, I really don't like that one blond, who always wears green." She said throwing a dart at the boy she just described. "So I need you to get him too…" she said looking at a plaque on the wall.

It was a little gold play button. " _Best channel from 2004-2009."_ It read. "They'll pay for what they've done." She said. I was very puzzled at this, "What could they have done to deserve her wrath?" I thought to myself.

"Well, what'd they do?" I said. "First, agree to kidnapping the guy!" She shouted pointing a finger at me. "Ok, ok I will just tell me what happened." I said getting impatient. "Ok I will..oh and DON'T use that tone with me! It all started a long time ago... _The year was 2009 I was a successful YouTuber. Everything was going good until they came along and took everything, my fame, my money, even my co host\best friend\my only friend!" She finished with rage._

I was curious to how they did that, but knew better than to ask. "Oh and I need the other boy by tomorrow so you might want to leave right now." She said. Getting the hint I started to walk out of the cave and said, "Yes master." Once I exited the cave I heard her yell, "Thank you Morro…."

 **A\N Plot twist! If you thought it was going to be Abbie don't feel bad because it was going to be, but I thought I should give her a henchmen. Sorry for the late update it's just with Valentines Day coming up I've been busy. Speaking of Valentines Day leave a review if you think I should do a Valentines Day one shot. And with that Until Next Time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


	12. Chapter 12

(Zane's POV)

Vidcon was amazing yesterday! I got to meet so many fans. Today I will start recording my entry for "video of the year". I got up out of bed and started to get ready. I brush my teeth, put my clothes on and brush my hair Then I get my stuff together and grab my phone. I turn it on and see I have 3 missed calls from Nya, 2 missed calls from Jay, 1 missed call from Lloyd, and 4 missed calls from Cole. Not to mention tons of text messages from all of them.

I checked the calls to see if they left voicemail. First I checked Nya's, first call: "Hi Zane just checking if you've seen Kai or Lloyd. They're not in their rooms so just asking." Second call: "Hey it's Nya again, now I'm a little more worried. Please call me if you hear from them." Then the third: "Zane please help look for them! Nobody's heard from them all morning I'm really worried." Wow….um next call…

I listen to Jay's next. First call: "Hey Zane Nya asked me to call you and ask if you've seen Lloyd or Kai. If you have please call back." Second call: "Zane Nya's really freaking out! We still haven't found Lloyd or Kai! Please help!" Well OK…...let's see what Cole tryimg

I look at Cole's calls. First call: "Hey Zane I was wondering if you know what 1473×846 **(A\N 1246158 I may or may not have typed that in my calculator.)** is. Oh wait never mind I found a calculator." Second call: Hey Zane I'm boooorrrrreeeeddd! Call me back when you get a chance." Third call: "Jay just asked me if I knew where Lloyd or Kai is. I don't know where they are. Do you?" Fourth call: I'm with Jay and Nya right now, and Nya is hyperventilating so just wondering if you know how to help! Please come and help were in the lobby!"

That call was only about five minutes ago! I can still get there. I was about to run and help, but then I realized I didn't check the call from Lloyd. I went to listen to it, "Zane! Help me some random stranger came and shoved me in a bag! I don't know if they're an extreme fan or if they hate me, but they didn't take my phone yet." Then it was cut out. I tried to call him, but no answer then I rushed down to the lobby.

"Hey guys!" I yelled looking over in the corner where my friends were. "What is it Zane! Did you see them?!" Nya yelled trying to get up, but was held on the seat by Cole. "Nya be careful you just almost passed out. Just take it easy." Cole said. "Okay okay I just want to know if you've heard from either of them." Nya said calming down. "Well, I had a missed call from Lloyd…..he o he was getting kidnapped." I finished. Nya started breathing heavily so Jay pushed Cole aside quite angrily and handed her her inhaler.

"It's OK Nya we'll find them." Jay said bening over looking her the eye. "Okay well do we skip vidcon today?" Cole asked oblivious to the situation. "Yes!". We all yelled in sync. "OK where do we start?" I said. "I know this might sound "overprotective", but I have a tracker on Kai…." Nya said…..

 **A\N Wow I haven't written in a week! I honestly have no excuse for not writing. I've been lazy I guess. Anyway I have one question….Nya why do you have a tracker on Kai? What will happen with Skylor and the date will they save him in time? And there is still video of the year who will win?" Until Next Time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


	13. Chapter 13

(Cole's POV)

OK so apparently Nya has a tracker on Kai, and only the first spinjitzu master knows why. Anyway Nya got logged on her phone so we could follow the signal to where Kai was. **(A\N I don't know if that's what really happens with "trackers" so just bear with me.)** "Well what are we waiting for?" Jay said heading out the lobby's doors. He got out there and took a left turn before any of us were even outside. When we did get outside Nya yelled, "Jay he's the other way." Then Jay came back and turned to the right. "I knew that." He said and kept walking.

I looked behind me and saw Zane had his camera out. I'm pretty sure he was all followed Nya, but by the time we got to the next street sign she stopped and said, "Guys the signal's coming from the beach. By car it's about half an hour away so it's going to take about an hour and a half by foot. What I'm trying to say is we need to get a cab!" So we all lined up on the curb and put our hands out. With four people you would think we would get a cab pretty quickly, but no it took at least ten minutes just to get a cab.

 **(Meanwhile at Vidcon)**

Fans: "Where's Nya, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd!"

Security: *fighting back fans* "They will be here shortly! I hope."

Fans: *pushed past security*

Security guard: "Jerry I think we gonna need back up!"

 **(Back with the others)**

 **(Cole's POV)**

We all finally get into the cab and tell the driver to go to the beach. I look over at Nya sitting between Jay and I. She was a nervous wreck. Good thing Jay was there to take care of her. I could tell Nya was growing impatient with the driver's slow pace. She had finally had it when she yelled, "STEP ON IT!" With that the driver sped up and we ended up getting there in twenty minutes.

Once we got out of the cab Zane pulled his camera out and started vlogging. "Really Zane is this the best time?" I said following Nya. "Well friend might I remind you that tomorrow is the last day to submit video of the year entries." He said with a smug look. I had totally forgotten about that! The whole time I had been in a daydream thing about what he said Jay and Nya had gotten far ahead. "Wait up!" I yelled.

They kept walking and simply motioned me to hurry up. We followed the signal to a cave on the beach. We crept into the cave with caution.

We went in and saw….nothing! It was completely dark! That is until Jay pulled out his phone and put his flashlight on. We didn't walk much longer before hearing a voice that sounded a lot like Lloyd's. "This is my sixth hour in this cave with my friend Kai Flamly. I don't know how long we'll be here and I don't know how long I'll have my camera and I don't know who kidnapped us, but I know our friends will come and help us." The voice was closer and closer. "Lloyd?" I yelled as it echoed through the cave.

"Cole? We're over here!" We all ran over to where the yelling was coming from. We found Lloyd and Kai with ropes aro_und their feet and and their hands handcuffed, yet Lloyd could still hold his camera. "Kai!" Nya yelled running to help her brother. "9 guys found us! Wait how did you find us?" Kai asked Nya. "Well, Nya has a trak-" Nya threw her hand over my mouth before I could finish. "We'll talk about it when we get home, but we need to get you out of here!"

Nya pulled a bobby pin and got to work trying to unlock the handcuffs, but the moment she put the bobby pin in the handcuffs a dart of some sort came into her arm. "Leaving so soon?" A voice from behind us said…..

 **A\N Did you like the chapter? I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. My internet was down so I couldn't type anything! I can't believe I'm almost done with this story! After this I'm planning on finishing my other story then I'm starting a story that has been on my mind for so long! But you'll have to wait for that! Nothing left to say, but Until Next Time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


	14. Chapter 14

(Jay's POV)

Nya just got shot with some kind of poison dart! She fell to the floor and I hear a voice behind us saying, "Leaving so soon?" Before I could even react to the strange voice I ran over to help Nya. She was still breathing just not conscious. But before I knew it a poison dart had hit me too. I didn't know how long I had been out, but I knew I was the last one up.

"I woke up to a slight shaking and a soft voice. "Jay are you awake?" It said. I opened my eyes to see the world spinning before me. My eyes finally came into focus and I saw Nya to my right and Zane to my left we were all hand cuffed to a wall in the dark cave. "Where are we?" I asked still a little dizzy. "Don't you remember?" Nya said, "Kai and Lloyd went missing so we tracked them back here and then we got kidnapped." It all started coming back. The darts, the Voice, and Abbie! "Guys I remember!" I said, "The voice we heard before we all got hit with darts it was Abbie's voice!"

All the guys were confused, but then Nya explained who Abbie was. Then we heard a faint clapping. Then a voice, "Congratulations losers you figured it out!" It said bitterly. Finally out of the corner of my eye I saw Abbie coming over to us. "Looks like your little rescue plan didn't go as well as you thought." She said with her cold raspy voice, the kind that would give you goosebumps all down your arms. "What do you want Abbie!?" Nya yelled. "Oh it's not what I want it's what all you want….Video of the year." She said inches away from Nya's face.

"But you weren't nominated." Lloyd said obviously confused. "I know I wasn't nominated!" She yelled like a complete phyco. Then she went to a calm cool person and said, "I know, I know, but if I can't have it no one can!"

"Why are you so bitter? Just because our YouTube channels are doing better than yours you're really going to tie us up!?" Cole said. "No I'm not going to tie you up….I'm going to hand cuff you." She said phyoticly. Why does she have to be so creepy. She finally left.

"So how do you suppose we escape?" Zane said. I looked over and saw Nya getting something out of her hair. It was once again a bobby pin. She bent it with her teeth and out it in the lock on her cuffs. We heard a click then she was free. All of our jaws dropped. "How'd you do that?" Lloyd asked. She simply shruged and unlocked all of ours we knew we had limited time to escape so we hurried.

We finally made our way out and ran we didn't care where we just ran! We looked behind us and saw them following to we ran to the nearest police station. We told them everything the kidnapping, the darts, the videos. They went and arrested Abbie and her little helper.

Vidcon that day had been over already so we didn't bother to go, but we all made videos for video of the year. That is except Zane and Lloyd who already had their videos of our "adventure". So I had been making a video when I got a call from Kai…

 **A\N Annnnddd you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out! I think the next chapter is the finale chapter. Are you excited? Are you sad? Are you happy? I'm all of those! And on my other story Ninjago high we reached 50 reviews and the 50th review winner is….(cue drummroll)...lizzy16823! More information when I update my other story, but Until Next Time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


	15. Chapter 15

(Kai's POV)

After we got out of cave prison, I was reminded many times of the video of the year submission video, but I really couldn't think about anything, but the date I had missed. Skylor probably hates me. I go to my porch to clear my mind, but guess who had the same idea. Skylor.

I act natural as if nothing happened, but that only made things worse. "Wow so you stand me up and don't even apologize! And to think I thought you were different!" She yelled and went inside. At that point I was desperate for help, so I did something I will forever regret. I called the one who calls himself "the Ladies man" despite he has had one girlfriend. I called Jay.

I dial the number and wait. "Ring…...ring…...ring….hello?" Finally he answers. "Oh yeah ummm hey are you busy right now?" I said casually. "Yes I am at the moment, why?" He said, "Oh well I was just thinking maybe you could give me…..some advice?" I said not willing to admit I needed his help. "Sure!" He squealed. "Oh and how fast can you be here?" I said really hoping he would say soon. "Well, depends. How bad is the situation?" he said, "Well, a girl is involved…" I said embarrassed. "I'll be over in 10 seconds!" And the line cut off.

He literally was there in 10 seconds. He had me lay on a couch and tell him my problem while he sat in an arm chair taking down notes as if he was a psychologist. I didn't question him because he said this was the best working method when talking about a girl problem. I really don't know how or where he got that from, but I still didn't question him.

"So tell me the situation." He said in his most professional voice. "Well you know how I was the first kidnapped by those psychos, I had a date scheduled with Skylor, but we were kidnapped and so I missed out on it. When I tried to call to apologize she wouldn't pick up. And now I don't know what to do." I finished with a sigh. "OK in this case I think the best thing you could do now is….wait what time is it?" He said looking at his watch. "It is almost 8:00." I answered. "Ok well it's a little late, but if you really want to apologize you will take her up to the roof and talk to her. OK?" I thought about it. It was dark outside so if I took her up to the roof we could look over the city and all the beautiful lights and it would just be perfect. "Wow that's a really good idea. I'm surprised you came up with it."

"What can I say I'm an expert." He said standing up. "Wait one more thing what if I try to get her to come with me, but she's too mad and slams the door in my face?" I said. He looked puzzled for a second, but then replied with, "Don't take no for an answer." Then he left.

I prepared what I was going to say then I left for her room right next door. I knocked….no answer…..again….no answer. I was getting tired of this so I yelled, "Sky I can see your feet on the other side of the door. Just open up." It took a second then I heard a few locks unlocking. And she answered. "What do you want? And don't call me Sky." She said arms crossed. "Skylor if you could just follow me up to the roof I could explain everything." I begged. "She thought a minute then said, "forget it!" And slammed the door, but before she could get it all the way closed I put my foot in to stop it. "Look Skylor can you please just throw me a bone because I'm really trying. Between me and you I'm not really good at this."

She thought a moment before finally agreeing to come. When we got up there we went over by the edge and overlooked the city. All the colorful lights lighting up the night. "Skylor I'm really sorry I missed the date it's just I got kidnapped by this psycho girl and was kept there for a while. Didn't you hear about it in the news?" I said trying to explain everything as normal as possible. "That was about you guys!?" She said. Then I realized we had told the news crew we didn't want our names on TV. "Yeah! That was us we just told them not to say our real names." I said.

"Well, I guess that makes sense since you weren't at vidcon yesterday." She said looking up at me. "I'm sorry." She said. "Why?" I asked. "For everything. For being so complicated and for not letting you explain." She finished. "It's OK…. Why don't we start over?" I said. "OK. Hi I'm Skylor." She said with a smirk on her face. "Hey, Skylor I'm Kai. Would you like to go out after vidcon tomorrow?" She thought for a second, "I'd love to." She said. We both laughed and went to our rooms.

 **(The Next day AKA last day of vidcon)**

We all were gathered on the main floor of vidcon waiting for to tell us who won video of the year.

"Not all of the nominees participated, but that's OK. The entries we did get were: " A Warm Summer Day- a skit by Nya Flamly, next we have I Was Kidnapped!- A short documentary by Lloyd Garmadon, the next entry is Rescuing My Friends- A short video by Zane Julian, and last, but not least we have Bluejay- A short murder mystery film by Jay Walker. You all voted and here in my hand I have who won video of the year. And the winner is….."

Tension filled the room then a sudden burst of excitement when he said, "The winner is Lloyd Garmadon!" All heads turn to him as he gives a thank you speech and exceps his prize. The last thing to do was of course watch the winning video. We all saw how much more funny it was than serious. All I know is I can't wait till next vidcon!

 **A\N Wow! The End! This story is done. I just can't believe I finally finished one of my more major stories! It feels amazing also a little sad, but mostly happy. And now I will thank everyone who supported me through out this story:**

 **Firebladevshandonfire Thanks so much for being the first reviewer!**

 **Jayaforever421 You are so awesome! You have reviewed all of my stories at least once!**

 **Ninja Pony Thanks for reviewing! You're always so helpful when it comes to feedback on my stories!**

 **Destiny Willow Leaf You were the first person ever to review my stories thank you! ;)**

 **Swimmerninja13 You are an amazing author, friend, and motivator thanks for reviewing!**

 **Imagining Creativity Thank you so much for reviewing! And I love your name!**

 **Ekowolfe if it weren't for you and your helpful review I would be trying to write 1,000 word chapters and by now probably would have stopped writing thank you!**

 **Hilteacher Thank you for your constant support and encouragement!**

 **TitaniumMasterOfAquaLighting Thanks for the support and your name is single handedly one of the longest ever! But it is also one of the most amazing!**

 **Nerdy JD You are an awesome author! Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Guest I finally finished are you happy? Lol thanks for the review!**

 **lizzy16823 thank you so much for always reviewing my stories! And for your helpful feedback!**

 **The Mayor Of Ninjago City Thanks for reviewing! Ya know what I just noticed this story took place in you're city! Were you at vidcon?**

 **Emily101 Are you happy Lloyd won? Thanks for your review because I had no idea who was going to win before you said that!**

 **And last, but certainly not least Misskitty2004 Thank you for your awesome reviews they have been very helpful!**

 **Peace Out Girl Scout For the last time in this story ;)**


End file.
